


The Man Who I Fell In Love With

by BerenaRoseWolfe



Series: Helen/Danielle Series [3]
Category: Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 9,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26387902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerenaRoseWolfe/pseuds/BerenaRoseWolfe
Summary: This story is from Barbara's POV, also it reveals her battle with her ever growing feelings for Tommy Lynley.\
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley, Helen Clyde/Thomas Lynley
Series: Helen/Danielle Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897039
Kudos: 3





	1. A Friend In Need

I was sat at my desk, when I heard the familiar sounds of shuffling feet, coming towards the door of our department.

Suddenly, I was startled by the door, which was swung open and in marched Tommy. He had a disgusted look on his face (like someone had taken his badge away).

"Good morning to you too, sir?" I muttered under my breath as he slammed his office door shut.

Many of us, had learned by now not to approach Tommy when he was in a mood.

I, of course, ignored the top dog (the CEO in other words). I got up and walked over to the office, gently knocking on the door.

"What do you want?" Tommy responded as I swallowed and then replied;

"It's me, sir. Sergeant Havers."

Tommy walked over and let me into his office. "I'm sorry, Barbara. I'm not in the best of moods today."

"So I figured, sir. Everything ok sir?" I asked softly.

He shook his head, "No, Helen and I had an argument last night and I slept in my car.""

I could tell he had slept in his car, he did smell. So I handed him my flat keys and let him use my shower.

"Here, sir!" I said to him.

"What are those for?" He asked me in response.

"Go and get a shower at my flat, I don't mind sir." I replied cutely.

He smiled at me, "Ok. Where would I be ok without you eh?" He said as he stroked my nose and I giggled.

"No idea sir." I responded smiling at him.

As I watched him leave, my heart went crazy and my thoughts went wild;

"Tell him you stupid cow, you love him." My thoughts said as I pushed them to the back of my mind. I returned to my desk and got on with my paperwork.


	2. Meeting With The Boss

"Sir, boss wants to see us in his office!" I said as I saw Tommy coming back into the building.

Then we headed to our boss's office, I had noticed that Tommy smelt of strawberries and I just smiled;

"Someone smells fruity today?" I said cutely.

"Sorry, but it was the only decent one that I could find and I will buy you another one." Tommy replied stroking my nose.

It made me giggle (sounding like a school girl, having her first crush), but I quickly pulled myself together.

"Anyway sir? Out boss is waiting for us." I responded as I walked to his office and Tommy followed me.

Tommy and I were the best of friends, we had a love/hate relationship and we knew each other very well. We both had been through a rough childhood and had become each other's protector.

I fell in love with Tommy during our teen years and (at the time) I was in an abusive relationship with a teenage boy and when I finally had enough, I turned to Tommy and he helped me to get out of the relationship.

*Clicking sounds* I was brought back into reality, by the clicking of Tommy's fingers and I just smiled at him.

"You ok Barbara?" Tommy asked me.

"Yeah, sorry I was in my own world then." I responded to him.

We went into our boss's office and sat down, as he began to speak to us about a case.

About half an hour later, we got a call saying that the murderer had taken a full bank hostage and I learned that Helen was a hostage.

"Sir, we have a problem!" I said softly to him.

"What sort of problem, Barbara?" Tommy said as he looked at me.

I gulped heavily, "Helen is a hostage in the bank. Sir?"

His face dropped and twisted in anger, "Let's go now. Helen is pregnant with our child and I want them both to survive alive."

"Yes sir." I replied as we walked to his car and I climbed into the passenger side.

Fifteen minutes later, we arrived at the scene and I informed the officer (in charge), that Tommy's wife was in the bank and she was pregnant.

"DI Lynley's wife is pregnant and she is a hostage." I said to the officer.

He nodded and informed his squad of the situation. However, I decided to wait with Tommy and he was on edge, I could hardly blame him.

Then out of nowhere, we heard gunshots and Tommy was held back by the police, as the squad moved in.

Soon enough, they brought Helen out on a stretcher and she was bleeding heavily.

"Sir let's go with her. Come on." I said as we sat in the ambulance and went to the hospital, once we arrived at the hospital, Helen was rushed into emergency surgery.

To take his mind off things, Tommy began talking about the case we were working on;

"I believe that the father is innocent!" Tommy said to me as we sat waiting for news Helen.

I nodded, "So it's the mother who is abusing the son and the father is covering for her."

"Yeah." Tommy replied with a sigh.

Two hours later:

It was two hours later, the doctor came in to see us;

"DI Tommy Lynley, I am afraid to say that your wife, Helen Lynley, has lost the baby as a result of the shooting. Also, there was some damage to her womb and one of her fallopian tubes, there is a possibility that she may never be able to concieve again." The doctor said as Tommy's domeeniar changed.

"You can see your wife, she is asking for you." He said as Tommy walked out for some fresh air and I went after him.

However, Tommy stayed at Helen's side (only twice) he was mainly at work with me and we were working on the case.


	3. Visiting The Mother

It was a couple of weeks later, Helen had been released from hospital and I paid her a visit;

I knocked on the door softly, a couple of minutes later Helen answered the door.

"Hi I just came for a visit, see how you are doing?" I said as she forced a smile at me.

"I'm doing just great, I am going back to work today. No point me staying at home." She responded.

I looked at her, "Why don't you come and see Tommy at work?"

Helen glared at me, "No I wouldn't want to disturb him. I need to go now as I'm gonna have a bath and get to work."

I nodded at her reply, "Ok, just stay safe yeah."

"I will, bye."

"Bye." I said as Helen shut the door and I was worried for her.

I drove to work and saw Tommy pacing his office floor, I knocked on the door;

"Penny for your thoughts, Sir?" I said as he looked up at me.

"It's Helen, she is going back to work today and we had an argument about it." Tommy replied.

"Grief works and affects people in different ways, sir." I responded.

He shook his head, "Why didn't she listen to me? Why did she go out, instead of staying at home. She was on maternity leave and she chose to ignore me."

Tommy said as his pacing stopped and his eyes became slightly darkened with fury.

"Come on sir?" I led him to the pub and bought him a strong whiskey.

He downed it one and puts his head in his hands, I needed Tommy once and he was there for me, now he needed me and I was determined to be there for him.

I dealt with his anger and his outburst, I'd rather have Tommy take it out on me than Helen, they were already having arguements and I didn't want it to turn into an act of unforgivable hurt.

A couple of weeks later, we went to see the mother and the moment we entered the house, it stank (like we had just found a rotting corpse);

*Coughs* "That stinks sir?" I exclaimed as I swallowed hard.

He nodded as we walked through the hallway and we came to the living room, and the smell got worse;

"I think I'm gonna bring my breakfast up." I said as he looked at me.

"If it's too much Havers, you can go and wait outside I wouldn't mind." Tommy responded with his hand on my arm.

I nodded, just as I turned to go outside, I met a little girl and I took her outside with me. As my stomach settled down, the little girl sat in the back.


	4. Arresting The Mother

Just as I picked up the little girl, Tommy had the mother arrested for child neglect and child abuse.

The father comes back to the home and I passed him his daughter;

"Where is my son, Liam Sergeant?" He asked me.

"Your son is missing at the moment, we have a ton of evidence against your wife. We now know that you are innocent and your wife is guilty." I responded.

He kissed his daughter lovingly, "I wouldn't hurt my kids, but I covered for her all these years because she is an alcoholic and I think that she has been doing drugs."

"What makes you think that she maybe doing drugs?" I replied curiously.

He sniffed, "She would disappear for months on end, I came home from work once and the kids were on there own. I searched the house for her but she wasn't anywhere in the house."

I nodded, "If you want (and request), we can get her tested for drugs?"

"Please Sergeant. I want to make sure that I am doing the right thing. I do want her to be their mother, but if she chooses the drugs over them, then I'm sorry but I need to protect my children." He responded as he hugged his daughter.

Tommy came over and let him go home with his daughter;

"Anything new Barbara?" Tommy asked me.

"She might be a drug addict Sir. Sean told me that she would go missing for months on end and one night, he came home from work and found his kids were left alone." I replied.

"Then we should get her tested for drugs." Tommy stated as I nodded at him.

We left the scene and went back to work, we got the mother booked in and charged her with both child neglect and child abuse.

I sat down at my desk and stared at the computer screen;

"Come on Havers, let's go to the pub as there is a pint of Foster's with your name on it. Along with a glass of whiskey with my name on it." He said as I beamed from ear to ear.

"Sure, maybe you should call Helen and see how she is." I responded as he looked at his phone.

"Maybe I will wait until I get home." Tommy replied to me.

That night we stayed out until two thirty am, we got a taxi home and I was dropped off first. As I went into my flat, I shut the door behind me and my heart was still in a flutter.

I had a shower and went to bed, my mind still thinking about Tommy and I began to fantasie about Tommy and we were happy together.


	5. The Hangover

I woke up the following morning with a right hangover, I got a shower and then got a strong coffee.

Just as I got dressed, there was a knock on the door, I answered it and saw Tommy;

"Good morning Sir? Everything ok?" I asked him, as I let him in.

"We have found the son, he is at the hospital suffering from hypothermia." Tommy said as he cheekily checked me out.

Which I just smiled at him, "Ok, what about the results for the drug test sir?" I responded.

"Positive. She has been taking speed, heroin and weed. Also, it turns out that she had been selling her body for money to fund her drug habits." Tommy stated as I wasn't surprised at the drugs but I was surprised at the prostitution.

"So it looks like, that we have a solid case against her then sir!" I responded.

He nodded.

"Fancy some breakfast sir?" I asked him.

He smiled, "That would be nice, thank you."

"No probs, sir?" I replied cheekily.

"Oh and please don't call me 'Sir'. When it's just us, I would prefer Tommy." He said as I smiled.

I just smiled at him, I did us some toast and then we left for work as we needed to fill in the paperwork.

Tommy drove us to work to us and my heart ❤️ was beating slightly faster and I tried to push them to the back of my mind.

"So, are we going to suggest that the father should be awarded full custody of his kids Sir?" I asked as we walked into the department.

"Of course we are. He deserves custody and yes he admitted to hurting the kids because he was protecting his wife but now he sees that his kids need him." Tommy replied.


	6. Celebrating With Tommy

It had been a long day at the trial (of the mother) in the courts, Tommy had to testify as I had to do as well.

The jury left the courtroom (for dilberation) and we went for a coffee;

"You ok, sir?" I asked him as I noticed his nose practically in his coffee cup.

Tommy raised his eyebrows and looked up at me, "I'm just worried about the verdict."

"We've done everything we can sir!" I responded to him.

"I know Havers." Tommy said as he supped his coffee.

I smiled at him, about an hour later the jury came with a verdict;

"We find the defendant guilty on both charges, your honour." The foreman said to the judge.

The judge nodded,

"Mrs Shaw, I am sentencing you to seven and a half years behind bars, for the following, 'child neglect, child abuse and both alcohol and drug abuse.' I am also putting you into a rehab facility for treatment. I am also awarding Mr Shaw full custody of your kids."

Tommy and I breathed a sigh of relief, then the mother responded;

"I don't want my kids your honour, they are better off without me as a mother." 

We were shocked and the judge nodded, he was going to give her a second chance with her kids but he changed his mind.

As we left the courtroom, I saw Helen walking in and she went to Tommy;

"Hi how did the case go?" Helen asked him as I walked away (giving them space).

"The mother was found guilty." Tommy replied as he saw me.

Helen smiled as I heard her say, "Can we talk at home please?"

Tommy shook his head, "I have paperwork to fill out and then we are going for a celebratory drink later. Plus what is there to talk about."

"Can we have just one night to ourselves so we can talk or does work comes first." I heard Helen responded.

"Not now Helen, please." Tommy replied.

Just then Helen stormed off and glared at me, I put my hands up: indicating I surrendered to her.

After arriving at work, I sat my desk and filled the report in and then I knocked on Tommy's office door;

"Come in." He said as I opened the door.

"Sorry sir, I just need you to sign this and then I will get it the boss as soon as possible." I said as I handed him the report.

Tommy took it and signed the report, "Oh I'm sorry about Helen."

"No worries sir, it's fine." I said hiding the hurt inside me.

"There you go." Tommy handed me the report and I left the office, I walked to the boss's office, he wasn't there so I left the report in his office with a note.

Then I went home early, I didn't feel much like celebrating (if anything) I felt as though Helen hated me and so I stayed at home for the night.

Just as I got comfortable on the sofa, there was a knock on the door. I got up and answered it;

"Good evening sir. How are you?" I said as he smiled at me.

"I wondered if you would like to celebrate in private with me." Tommy replied as he pulled a bottle of red wine and a bottle of whiskey.

I smiled enthusiastically, I moved aside and let him in. Tommy went into the kitchen and got the glasses, we sat in the living room together (on the sofa).

We celebrated the success and I let Tommy stay the night, at one thirty am, we went to bed and Tommy striped down to his boxers and climbed into bed with me.

I fell asleep (facing the window), I soon felt Tommy cuddling upto me and he placed a protective arm over me.


	7. Learning of The Truth

I hadn't seen or heard anything from Tommy, since that night.

So (being a worried friend) I went to see him at his home, I got out of the car and knocked on the door;

"Sir, it's Sergeant Havers? Sir!" I said as I got no response, then I tried the door and it was unlocked.

As I went inside, the place stunk so I opened a window and searched for Tommy, however I found empty whiskey bottles on the floor and in the kitchen.

I opened the kitchen windows and then I went upstairs to his and Helen's bedroom, that's when I saw the state of Tommy and I was so shocked.

"Hey, Tommy?" I gently stroked his hair as he woke up.

Tommy was a broken mess, "I'm sorry Barbara." He said as he looked at me.

"You didn't do anything Tommy, I promise." I responded as he pressed his cheek into my hand and cried.

"Helen and I are divorced, I didn't want to end the marriage but I let her walk out and in the divorce meeting she barely said anything." He responded.

I lifted him up and sat on the bed behind him, he cried as he buried his head in my chest. However, I rang our boss and booked sometime off work for me and Tommy.

Afterwards, I ran Tommy a bath and put the bedding and his dirty clothes into his washer and set them off.

"Ok, let's clean this place up." I said to myself, then I grabbed a bin bag and put all of the empty whiskey bottles in the bin, I hoovered the house and tidy everything up.

I even wiped the dust from the cabinets and put the ornaments in the rightful place.

When I finished, I made us some dinner and a pot of tea, then I heard Tommy come downstairs and then I went into the living room.

"You didn't have to tidy up Barbara!" He said as I smiled.

"I know Tommy, but I am here for you just like you was there for me. Come on, I did you a sandwich and we have a pot of tea to share." I responded.

He smiled at me, then we sat on the sofa and had dinner;

"I have booked us sometime off. I am gonna help you get back to the Tommy I know." I responded as he smiled.

Over the following months, I dealt with his grief and his outbursts. I stayed with him and slept in his bed with him, sometimes I would kiss his forehead softly.

I knew that I was falling deeper in love with Tommy, I wasn't happy at the divorce but I understood that it was for the best and my love for Tommy was stronger than ever.


	8. Our First Kiss

It was a year later, Tommy was beginning to get his smile back and I was happy that he was back.

We went back to work and investigated a case, as Tommy drove me there, he looked at me and told me something;

"I went to see Helen the other day." He said as I looked at him.

"How is she?" I asked in response.

"She's ok. Helen is in a relationship with Danielle Wolfe and they have a beautiful baby daughter." He said with a smile.

As I smiled at him, the name (Danielle Wolfe) kept ringing a bell in my head.

"Danielle Wolfe, as in the same (Danielle Wolfe), who was abused by her ex-husband?" I asked curiously.

He nodded, "Yeah it is. Danielle fell pregnant by rape, to David and he killed her parents and brother. He is currently serving three consecutive life sentences in the San Francisco prison."

I felt sick to my stomach, "How do you feel about that Sir?"

"I was surprised at first, but to be honest it has never really bothered me about a same sex couple. Love is love, I think that Helen has always been bisexual but I think (in a way) that she denied it." He said.

"Maybe, yeah. Unless she didn't want to hurt you if she told you the truth sir." I replied as he nodded.

"But even if she had told me the truth, I would have accepted it. I was so neglective of her and everything I did, I just chose work over her. I even blamed her for our child's death and that hurt her, she did forgive me for it." Tommy said as he pulled up at the traffic lights.

I took his hand into mine, "Grief can affect people in different ways sir."

"I pushed her away (straight into Danielle's arms), you know that Helen almost died because of me." He said to me.

I was shocked, "I never knew that sir!"

"Yeah, she slit her wrist. We had an argument and I stormed out, instead of helping her." He responded.

"I'm sorry sir. Maybe, you and Helen will do better as friends sir." I said to him.

He nodded, "When I went to see her, we talked in front of Danielle, the conversation was so calm and we didn't argue at all. I said sorry to her for blaming her and we even shared a cuddle."

I smiled at him.

"Then Helen told me that on the day of our divorce meeting, Danielle had to be induced and had an emergency C-section because Grace went into feotal distress. Danielle gave birth at just 23 weeks pregnant, I even have a picture." He said as he got his phone and showed me.

I gasped in shock, "She's beautiful. She does look like Danielle."

He smiled at me, "I even held her in my arms."

Then we drove to the crime scene and I was happy with Tommy, little did I know that he loved me too.

When we got back to the station, Tommy pulled me into his office and locked the door, even closing the blinds;

"You ok Sir?" I said to him.

Just then he pulled me into his arms and kissed me passionately, I melted and kissed him back. We wrapped our arms around each other, as we kept kissing each other.

After a while, we broke apart I looked at him and I smiled;

"I can't deny my feelings for you anymore Tommy. I have always loved you since we were teens." I said to him as he kissed my forehead.

"I love you too Barbara and I have been in love with you since we were teens." He responded as we refused to break apart.

However, a knock came on the door and we loosened our grip with each other, I sat down on the chair as Tommy answered the door.

Then we left to interview a suspect, Tommy and I couldn't stop smiling at each other.

"Barbara, will you be my girlfriend please?" Tommy asked me as I beamed (like a Cheshire cat).

"Yes Tommy I will be your girlfriend." I responded as we kissed again.


	9. Announcing Our Relationship

Tommy and I were now living together, we enjoyed each other's company. He was finally happy again, we decided to wait until we told Helen.

"I will tell Helen, when I am ok and it's been a while. Besides, I swear down that if Helen ever needs me as a friend I will be there for her and Danielle." Tommy said to me.

I smiled, "Whatever happens babe, I will always support you."

"Thank you babe." Tommy replied with a smile.

I smiled at him, we kissed passionately and then he climbed on top of me and I felt how hard he was. Then he stopped kissing me and he took my knickers off.

Biting my lip as he took his boxers off, then (oh so gently), he placed himself inside me and there was no need for any lube.

I moaned softly, as he pushed himself inside me and kissed my neck as I enjoyed it so much. Then we kissed and I felt wet (so wet);

"I have never been this wet before babe. Your good." I said as he grinned with pride.

Then I turned us over and I began to ride him, "fuck yes baby." I moaned loudly.

Tommy took my night top off and played with my nipples, then he pulled me down and our lips met.

Eventually, we both climaxed at the same time. I giggled at him, "You definitely have changed my mind in men."

"Good babe." Tommy replied.

The rest of the day we spent together as it was the weekend, then on Monday, we decided to announce our relationship to our colleagues and they were happy for us.


	10. Pregnant

It was a couple of weeks later, and I woke up with dizziness and I felt bloated I just put it down to my monthly as I was due on.

"Hey gorgeous, you ok?" Tommy said as he rubbed my shoulders.

"Yeah, I'm due on soon as I am bloated babe." I responded.

He nodded and kissed my lips, "Promise me that you will take it easy at work babe?"

I smiled at him, "Yeah I will baby."

"Good girl." He stroked my nose as I giggled, then we went to work and I got my bottle of water out.

After a while, I was in the ladies when I felt a churning in my stomach and I quickly turned and ran into the loo.

I threw up, "Bloody periods!" I said as I rinsed mouth and then chewed on some mints as I sat back at my desk.

Just then, Tommy and I were sent to a crime scene and my stomach churned again;

"Babe, stop the car please." I said as he pulled over and I got out.

I ran into the bush and threw up, Tommy came and held my hair back. After a while, I stopped. I drank some of my water and smiled at him;

"I'm sorry, I wish I would skip one month and I would be fine." I said as he smiled.

"Let's get you checked you out at the doctor as it might be a bug babe." Tommy replied as he stroked my hair.

I smiled, the rest of the day passed and then in the evening we went to the doctor as Tommy phoned for an appointment.

"Congratulations Miss Havers, your pregnant." The Doctor said to me as me and Tommy smiled at each other.

"How far long?" I asked him.

He looked at the dates and told me, "Almost seven weeks."

We were excited and Tommy carried me into our house;

"Now you are on a stress free ban babe." He said as I giggled.

"Yes sir." I responded as I saluted to you.

Tommy smiled at me, we had a bath together and then we got an early night.


	11. Cravings

It was early morning (nine weeks later), I was woken up and made myself a duck egg sandwich.

The smell woke up Tommy and he wrapped his arms around me;

"Duck eggs?" He asked me confused.

"Well your baby wants it babe." I replied, "Oh, can you get me some American cream (the powder version) please baby." I asked him.

He looked at me, "Sure babe, anything for my gorgeous girl."

I just smiled at him, as he grabbed some toast as I ate my duck egg sandwich. Tommy ate his toast and I supped my tea, I washed up my pots and then I sat down on the sofa.

Tommy soon joined me and I rubbed my small bump, I was three months pregnant and Tommy was perfect, he was sensitive and caring.

Just as I snuggled into Tommy's arms, his phone bleeped with a text from Helen;

"It's Helen, she has invited us to Grace's first birthday party." Tommy said to me.

I smiled at him, "That's next week baby." I responded.

"I know it is babe." Tommy replied as I lent up and kissed him.

The following week, we attended Grace's first birthday and I still had the craving for American cream soda. Anyway, I gave Grace her birthday card and present, she was in Helen's arms.

Much later, we left the house and went back home, as I waited for the bath I found a box under my pillow and looked inside it.

My face turned into pure joy, it was American cream soda, when Tommy came out I immediately ran to him and kissed him smack on his lips.

"What was that for baby?" He said to me (acting innocently as he could).

"You got me American cream soda babe." I responded as he picked me and his towel slipped from around his bottom half.

I didn't bat an eyelid, "Looks like someone is horny." I said teasing him.

"Shall we get under the covers baby, have an early night." He responded as I growled sexually.

Music plays as we climb into bed and then we fall asleep after our sex session.


	12. Telling Helen and Danielle

It's a month later and we were at work, I was sat at my desk when I was startled by Tommy's hands which he used to cover my eyes.

"Shush, don't say anything just come into my office please babe." Then he left and I followed him.

I shut the door behind me, then I sat down in the chair, "What's up Sir?" I asked him.

"It's Danielle's birthday and I was wondering if you would like to help me to treat her to a meal tonight?" He replied.

I was happy, "Sure why not babe." 

Afterwards, we organised a restaurant and booked it for tonight, then Tommy texted Helen and told her.

I was now six months pregnant, my ultrasound scan soon and Tommy came with me. "It's time for my ultrasound scan babe."

Tommy smiled at me, "Come on then baby." He responded and then we walked together, as we drove there I asked him a question;

"Are we going to tell Helen and Danielle about our baby?"

Tommy looked at me, "Yeah, I'm ready for her to know. We can tell them tonight babe."

I smiled at him, a few minutes later we pulled up at the hospital and we were called into the room.

"Well, you are expecting a baby boy." The doctor said as we smiled happily.

A few hours later, we met Helen and Danielle at the restaurant. Grace ran over to me;

"Auntie Barbara." She said as she ran over to me.

I picked her up and gave her a cuddle as Danielle and Helen smiled.

"Your getting so big." I said as she giggled.

Afterwards, we had dinner and then we went upstairs and Grace went to play in the play area.

"I'm six months pregnant and it's a baby boy." I said as Danielle and Helen smiled at us.

At eleven thirty pm, we all started to head home and I snuggle into Tommy's arms as we settled down to sleep.


	13. Giving Birth

Three months later:

I hadn't had much sleep at all, I had been cramping and my stomach was tighter than usual.

"Just leave me alone." I said to the police officer as I waited for Tommy.

A couple of weeks ago, we lost our good friend Winston. He was killed in the line of duty and today was his funeral, cupped with the funeral and my cramping, I wasn't in the best of moods.

Tommy soon pulled up and I got into his car, I felt a sharp pain in my stomach and I screamed a little;

"Ow."

However, Tommy was caring and asked me if I was ok, "Babe, you ok?"

I shook my head, "I've been cramping and my stomach is tighter than usual." I responded.

"Ok, after the funeral, I am going to take you straight to the hospital ok." He said as I smiled a little.

I nodded, I would go now (to the hospital) but Winston was a friend and I need to show my respects to him."

He smiled at me, "Yeah me too."

We set off to the church, Tommy and I married in a low key wedding which we only invited Danielle and Helen as well as a few friends.

About twenty minutes later, Tommy pulled up at the church and we held hands as we walked together into the church.

Just as we sat down, I got another sharp pain in my stomach, "Ouch." I held Tommy's hand as I breathed off the pain.

A few minutes (or so) later, the funeral was over and the pain got worse;

"Tom...my?" I said as the pain seared through my body.

"Come on I'm taking you to the hospital." He walked with me.

However, just as we got to the car, my waters broke;

"Oh my, your in labor babe." Tommy said to me as I got another contraction.

"Let's go now please." I responded as I sat in the passenger seat and breathed through the pain.

Tommy raced to the hospital and then helped me inside the hospital. Soon I was whisked into a private room, my contractions were now two minutes apart.

Also, I was ten centermeters dilated and the baby's head was almost crowning;

"I want to call him Winston." Tommy said to me and I smiled at him.

"Yes, I like that name too. Winston Daniel Tommy Lynley." I responded as he beamed from ear to ear.

A few minutes later I pushed our baby boy into the world, he was beautiful and I held in my arms;

"Hello Winston, your so beautiful." I said to him as Tommy sat with me on the bed.

"Here let's take a picture." I just smiled at him, he took the picture and he sent it to Helen with the caption;

"Meet our baby boy, Winston Daniel Tommy Lynley. Six pounds and five ounces."

He sent the picture and two minutes later he got a reply;

"Congratulations to you both and Grace can't wait to meet him." Helen replied.

We smiled, "We can wait a couple of days before we take him to meet Danielle and Helen." Tommy said to me.

"That's fine by me babe. I just want us to have that bonding time with Winston." I responded with a smile.

A couple of days later, I was released from hospital and we waited a bit longer before we went to see Danielle and Helen, I was still grumpy from the lack of sleep but Tommy was amazing.

He took care of the night feeds (which was only one or two), Winston slept through the night which is a blessing and we slotted into a nice routine.


	14. Visiting Helen and Danielle

It was three months later, when we went to see Danielle and Helen at their home.

I knocked on the door as Tommy held Winston and I smiled at him. Two minutes later, Helen opened the door;

"Hello to you both, finally we get to see you and Winston." Helen said as I smiled softly.

We went inside and Helen shut the door behind us, Tommy smiled as I sat down.

"Would you like a hold Helen?" I said to her as Tommy smiled at her.

"Sure, thank you." She replied smiling.

I watched carefully, as Tommy passed Winston to Helen and he smiled at her.

Danielle came in with the drinks and Grace saw me;

"Auntie Barbara, your here."

I scooped her up and cuddled her, "How are you Grace?"

"I'm ok Auntie Barbara." She responded as Helen and Danielle smiled at her.

I smiled at her, "Look Grace."

"Is that Winston, my cousin?" Grace replied as we all smiled at her.

I nodded at her, she got down from my knee and Tommy picked her up and sat her on his knee as she gazed at Winston.

"He is beautiful uncle Tommy, he has your eyes." Grace said as she was very perceptive.

Tommy cuddled her and kissed her head, we stayed until we were ready for home.

Grace fell asleep on the floor as Winston was laid on a cushion, Grace had place a protective arm over Winston as they slept and we each took a picture. 

Grace barely budged as she slept and we smiled, as she was very protective of Winston.


	15. A New Case

As it was our day off, Tommy and I planned to have dinner with Helen and Danielle, along with Grace and Winston.

It was a couple of days before Winston's first birthday and Grace was now two years old, she was still very protective of Winston.

I woke up and turned over, Tommy was fast asleep with his mouth open;

"Catching flies again, Sir?" I mumbled to myself, as he was still asleep, I decided to give him the best wake up call ever.

I sneaked under the covers and unbuttoned his boxers (gently), as I got started doing what I was doing, I heard the familiar sounds of moaning.

"Yes baby." I heard Tommy say as I continued.

Ten minutes later, he climaxed and I smiled, then he pulled me up and kissed me. I couldn't help but respond.

Then (at a drop of a hat), he turned us over and took my knickers off, placing himself inside me and I moaned softly.

After a while I climaxed and we kissed passionately, as he rolled off me and held me in his arms.

However, we stopped as we heard Winston crying. We got dressed and went to him, he smiled at us as we took him downstairs.

The phone call:

Just as we reached the bottom, Tommy's phone rang;

"DI Lynley? Yes, ok we will be right there." He said as I looked at him.

"What's wrong babe?" I asked him.

He put his phone down and spoke to me, "We have a missing child, presumed dead but the uncle is a suspect."

I was shocked, we got ready and then dropped Winston off with Danielle and Helen, as Tommy's family didn't want to watch Winston.

Tommy apologized to Helen and Danielle about our plans but they understood, they agreed to watch Winston for us.

Then we left their house and went to the station.


	16. Discovering The Truth

As we worked on the case, I came across some information that completely stunned me and I went to find Tommy;

"Sir, we have a problem!" I said as I got my breath back.

"Take your time Havers, just breath." Tommy replied as I sat down with him on the wall.

After getting my breath back, I spoke to him;

"It's the uncle, Sir!"

"What about him, Havers?" Tommy said to me.

"The uncle is not only a sex offender, he is the Child's biological father. The boy's mother, had an affair with him (knowing he was a sex offender), one day she came home and found him in bed with her fourteen year old daughter (from a previous relationship), apparently he had been abusing his stepdaughter since she was eleven." I responded as Tommy was also stunned.

I continued on further, 

"But that's not all sir, the teenage girl disappeared shortly after the discovery that he had been abusing her. I found out that, the mother then took him back and sold her teenage daughter to him in return for drugs."

I saw Tommy's face drop, he was pale and looked as though he would throw up;

"Let's get the mother brought in and we need to charge her." He replied as he fought back the vile in his throat.

After getting the arrest warrant, we arrested the mother and the sex offender. A couple of hours later, we found the boy and his older sister in a barn.

They were unharmed, but the little boy clung to his older sister, we brought them and called the girl's father (who adopted her brother), he took them home and we charged the mother and the sex offender.

Soon it was home time and we couldn't wait to see Winston, however the case affected Tommy (as I knew it had);

"Talk to Helen if you need to babe." I said softly to him.

Only he closed up, after picking up Winston, we got home and after putting him to bed, Tommy opened up to me.

"How could a mother do that to her own daughter?" He said as we sat in bed.

"I don't know sir!" I responded to him, I really didn't have the answers to that question.

We cuddled up together and fell asleep.


	17. The Torture Chamber

We were at work, when our boss informed us of a murder:

Winston was in nursery, he is now three years old. It felt like a blessing but we missed him so much, but we picked him up together.

As we were talking in Tommy's office, our boss came in;

"Ah, Lynley, Havers. We have a murder to solve." He said as we looked over the file;

"White Caucasian male, approximately in his late thirties to early forties. Wasn't reported missing, but he remains were found in three separate suitcases." I said as Tommy listened.

He wasn't happy and something about the case made him feel very uneasy;

"Sir, are there any witnesses?" He asked as our boss shook his head.

"Sounds like an NHI sir!" I responded as I handed Tommy the file and he took it.

He was surprised at my puncuation, "Where in the name of Heaven did you hear that, Havers?"

"From Danielle, sir! That's what she heard from a program she and Helen watch." I stated.

Our boss chimed in, "Cold Case."

"Sorry Sir?" I asked him in response.

"The program that Danielle watches (with Helen) is called Cold Case. I watch it too, NHI stands for...." He said as I finished off his conversation.

"No Humans Involved, sir." I replied smiling.

Tommy just sniggered, then we left the station to interview the wife of the deceased.


	18. Investigating The Disappearece

The past few months were a living nightmare:

Tommy and I were barely at home (due to the case) but we knew he was safe with Danielle and Helen.

"Nothing, Havers. No one saw anything and his bank card hasn't been used at all." Tommy said frustratingly as I couldn't disagree with him.

I looked at my screen and an email pops up, "What the hell?"

I quickly got Tommy's attention;

"What's wrong Havers?"

"Sir, three suitcases were purchased by the victim's wife just two days before he went missing." I responded.

Tommy wasn't surprised, "She lied to us, I wonder what else she lied about."

"Well according to this email on her laptop, she was having an affair with her lodger who is now living with them." I replied.

I then saw such conviction in his eyes, "Let's get her back in and we are not letting her out of our sight."

"Sir." I said as I got the arrest warrant.

We brought her and her lover in, then we found out some more startling news.

"Havers!" Tommy said as I walked over to him.

"Sir?" I responded.

He handed me the file and I read it, "Oh my god, do we know where the daughter is sir?"

He sighed with the most painful look on his face;

"Her daughter is currently in hospital, she is dying from a severe beating about her head. She is currently in surgery, but the odds aren't great Havers." Tommy replied.

I hugged him tightly in his office, we decided to wait to see whether or not that Lea Galea will survive or not.


	19. First Degree Murder

Five hours later:

Tommy had been pacing his office floor, the carpet began to disappear. Just then, Tommy's work phone rang and he answered it;

"Lynley speaking. Your sure? Yes thank you." He put the phone down and his face changed.

I walked over to him and sat on his knee, "What's wrong babe?" I asked him.

"Lea died of a massive brain hemorrhage, she died on the operating table." Tommy replied as he tried to hold back the tears.

I hugged him tightly, then we informed our boss and he allowed us to charge the mother with two first degree murders.

"Mrs Gelea, I am charging you with two first degree murders." Tommy said as she tried to deny anything but we booked her in.

After that was done, we wrote up the report and then we drove to Danielle and Helen's house;

"Daddy." Winston said as he opened the door and Helen smiled at him.

Tommy picked him up, "How are you my little fighter."

"I'm ok daddy. Auntie Helen and Auntie Danielle took us to the park and we fed the ducks." He replied excitedly.

Helen smiled, "Please come in, we have plenty to go round (tea that is), Tommy."

We agreed and we went inside, as we sat down to eat, Tommy seemed more relaxed as I smiled.

Afterwards, we left the house and went home with Winston. We put Winston to bed and Tommy and I settled into bed that night.


	20. Panic Rises

I was at my desk when Tommy marched in with hatred in his eyes;

"Havers, a word in private." He said as I obeyed him and went into his office.

I shut the door behind me, as I walked over to his desk with my arms crossed;

"Sir." I said as he turned round to me.

"I have just been informed that David Kirk has escaped from prison and he is looking for Danielle." He responded.

I unfolded my arms and looked at me, "So the S.F.P.D is only telling us now?"

His eyes fixed onto mine, "They thought it was hoax Barbara!" He said to me.

"How thick can they be? To think that something as important as that is a hoax. Danielle's life is at risk again, and this time it might be Helen and Grace she loses." I replied, feeling pissed off with the S.F.P.D.

Tommy looked up at me, "I won't let that happen, I will protect them and Danielle is my friend, she is like a sister to me. I won't see any of them get hurt."

"We need to inform them, Sir?" I replied to him.

After informing our boss, we left the station and went straight to Helen and Danielle's house.

When we arrived, I knocked on the door and Helen answered the door, she invited us in and we sat down;

"I'm sorry to tell you, Danielle that David has escaped from prison and we were only informed this morning as they thought it was hoax." Tommy said as Danielle reacted badly.

After Danielle had an outburst, Tommy held Danielle in his arms and then Helen held her.

We decided to stay (with Winston) at Danielle and Helen's house, as protection for them both as well as Grace.


	21. More Uncertainty

It was three weeks later, we were informed by a colleague that David was in London but we couldn't find him.

"Ok, sir, David has been sighted in London and we can't find him." I said to Tommy.

"Keep a tail on him because we are not leaving Danielle or Helen alone." Tommy replied.

As we stayed with Danielle and Helen, I kept Tommy updated on the progress. We told Danielle and Helen but we never left their side at all.

I was sat on the sofa watching Winston and Grace, as Danielle was cooking tea for us. Tommy had gone with Helen shopping, which I didn't mind as I stayed with Danielle.

A few minutes later, Tommy and Helen came through the door with the shopping.

We all sat down after a while, we had a family dinner and it was gorgeous.

To be continued.....


	22. Reunited With David

After Danielle and Helen had washed up the pots, we all went into the living room but we were shocked when we saw David.

"What are you doing here?" I said as Grace stayed behind me.

David was cold and he had closed the curtains, "We need to talk Danielle and I need you to know something."

"Why don't you just leave her alone, haven't you hurt her enough." I responded.

"Stay out of it, this is between us (me and Danielle)." He replied without using eye contact.

I looked at Danielle, but she didn't want to know, "Tommy, I don't want to talk to him."

We protected Danielle from David, however after David figured out that Grace is his daughter, he tried to use Winston against us.

Only a fight ensued between David and Tommy, as Helen picked up Winston and shielded him from the fight as I shielded Grace from the fight as well.

Just then, I was shocked when David overthrew Tommy and then pointed Tommy's gun at Tommy, cocking it. Just then the police burst in and shot David in his back.

Both myself and Helen turned away still shielding Grace and Winston, Danielle shielded herself.

Then we left the house and got checked over, I was still holding Grace as we were at the paramedics and Helen was still holding Winston.

Tommy had suffered eight broken ribs, a black eye and a chipped tooth. He was my hero;

"I love you baby." I said to him as he smiled.

"I love you too baby." He kissed my lips and Grace cuddled in, I passed her to Tommy and he hugged her.

"Hey, uncle Tommy is ok." He said as he rubbed her back softly.

I smiled at Helen as she passed Winston to me, he had been crying but he was tired and just wanted me and his daddy.

Tommy kissed Grace's cheek and then passed her to Helen, Danielle walked over and cuddled Tommy;

"Thank you Tommy." She said to him as they hugged.

"Your welcome Danielle." He replied.


	23. Helen Is Shot

As we waited for clearance to go back into the house, we heard a screeching sound and I looked over my shoulder.

"Grace, noooooooooooooooo." I said as I ran and quickly grabbed her out of harm's way.

Helen ran over to us, "Baby you ok?" She said as she took Grace from my arms.

Just then, a woman got out of the car and pointed the gun at Helen, I quickly took Grace from her arms as the mysterious woman fired the gun at Helen.

"Helen!!!" I heard Tommy say as I saw Helen slump to the floor.

"Baby no!" Danielle said as she ran over to us, "Helen baby, come on baby I'm here."

However, the woman comes into view as Helen comes round, she took a gunshot wound to her stomach.

Danielle looked up as she held Helen's hand, she immediately recognised the woman;

"Helen Kirk, what do you want?"

She smiled at her, "Hello Danielle, it's time to come home."

"I am home." Danielle replied as Tommy stayed in front of Danielle and Helen.

Helen Kirk reloaded her gun, "Everything I did, I did for you. The death of your parents and brother, then Sasha's mother and my own brother."

"You killed her parents? What sort of pyscho are you anyway?" I said as I held Grace in my arms and Winston stayed behind me.

"I want Danielle, I love her and now she is mine. As soon as Helen dies, Danielle belongs to me and no one can save Danielle now." Helen Kirk responded.

Danielle looked down at Helen, "I love you baby, I don't want Helen Kirk. Please hang on baby, your the one I love."

I saw Helen smile at her, we didn't know if she would survive;

"Danielle doesn't love you, Helen. You killed her family and now you want her in a relationship with you." I said to her as she walked over and pointed the gun at Helen's head.

Tommy turned round and saw Danielle pull Helen towards her. Just then, Helen Kirk attacks Danielle and pulls Helen from her arms.

However, Danielle attacks Helen Kirk and when she realises what Helen Kirk is upto, she stops and let's her go after saying;

"Your not worth it."

The police then shoots Helen Kirk before she has a chance to shoot Danielle.

As everything goes in slow motion, the song Bell, Book and Candle - by Eddi Reader, plays over.

Helen is taken to hospital as Danielle joins her in the ambulance, Tommy and I put Grace and Winston in their car seats and we take them to the hospital.

Before this, Tommy locked their house up and then drove us to the hospital. Helen was rushed into emergency surgery and we stayed with Danielle.

Grace and Winston didn't leave her lap all night and I stayed in Tommy's arms as we waited for news on Helen.


	24. Helen Survives

It was a couple of days later, when Helen woke up from the anaesthetic.

The bullet had just barely missed her heart and she was ok, we were told that Helen's heart had gone into cardiac distress.

"Hey Helen, your ok?" I said to her as she smiled a little.

"Danielle, where is she?" Helen asked me.

"She went to get some hot drinks and Tommy went with her." I said to her.

She became distressed, "I want Danielle, I need her."

I immediately texted Tommy, "Helen awake, she wants Danielle xx."

Five minutes later, Danielle comes in with Tommy and she went to Helen;

"Baby it's ok, I'm here." She kissed her forehead and held her in her arms.

Helen cried in her arms and Danielle comforted her.

"What happened babe?" Tommy asked me.

"I don't know, Tommy. She woke up and asked for Danielle, then she became distressed and then I message you to tell you." I responded as we watched Helen mentally break down.

A couple of weeks later, Helen was released from hospital and she went home with Danielle and Grace. We went home (and thought we were still worried for Helen) we knew she was safe and no one knew what had happened that day.


	25. Buying Our New Home

Tommy and I had bought a house four months ago, I was having breakfast when the house phone rang and I answered it;

"DS Barbara Havers? Yes, we did buy that house. Really, oh my thank you very much bye bye."

Just then Tommy came down and I told him;

"Who was that babe?" He asked me.

"The estate agent, the house is ours and we can move in anytime." I replied.

He scooped me up in his arms and we kissed as Winston saw us:

"Ew, mommy stop that." He said as we smiled at him.

Tommy picked him up, "Hey guess what buddy?"

"What daddy." He replied excitedly.

"We have a new home and we are going to move in today." Tommy replied as Winston hugged him.

After moving our stuff to our new home, we decided to ask Danielle and Helen if they wanted our old house.

We had already dropped Winston off at school, so we decided to pay them a visit. However, we arrived at their house and Tommy knocked on the door.

Danielle answered the door and invited us in, Helen came into the living room with drinks;

"Nice to see you both." She said as she sat down next to Danielle and held her hand.

I explained the reason for our visit, "Tommy and I have just moved into our new house and we wondered if you two wanted to move into our old house."

They smiled and accepted, after getting the deeds changed, we helped them to move their stuff from their house to their new one.

I decorated Grace's en suite bathroom in Princess Pink, then I helped with the furniture downstairs.

After everything was done, we had a drink and then Danielle drove all four of us to the school as Grace and Winston go to the same school.

As we waited for the bell to ring, we spoke and agreed to stay the night at Danielle and Helen's house.

Winston and Grace came out and ran to us, we went home and then Tommy went to our house to get a night bag and then he cake back.

We had a takeaway, Tommy and I shared a chicken chaimaine with egg fried rice and the kids had chicken nuggets and chips, Danielle and Helen shared a chicken curry.

After putting the kids to bed (in Grace's bedroom), we went downstairs and had a chat for a bit.

At eleven thirty pm, we all went to bed and before that we checked on the kids and they were fast asleep.


	26. Happy

It was nine months later, we were happy as a family of three.

We often went round to Danielle and Helen's house, in the Summertime.

At one time, we all went to Disneyland with the kids and they enjoyed it.

Winston and Grace enjoyed it, we had family pictures taken and one picture we printed twice, it was a picture of all six of us.

Afterwards, we all went home and the kids were fast asleep in the back with Danielle and Helen.

Tommy and I continued to solve cases and Winston was growing from strength to strength.

Life has never been the same, since Tommy and I married and now we are raising our son Winston together.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Main Characters:
> 
> DS Barbara Havers - Sharon Small  
> DI Tommy Lynley - Nathaniel Parker  
> Helen Lynley - Catherine Russell  
> Danielle Wolfe - Billie Piper  
> David Kirk - David Tennant  
> Helen Kirk - Brigid Brannagh  
> Grace Wolfe (child) - Julia Joyce


End file.
